regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Team Up is Go!
Magic Team Up is Go! is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Adventures of Superheroes. Synopsis At the new bathhouse at Japan, Leena, Mio Otome, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Mimiko, Sakiya, Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie and Bella are enjoy at the girls side, while Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Ben Tennyson, Peter Parker, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Rook Blonko, Sam Alexander, Jinpei Kori and Chazz are enjoy at the boys side. Meanwhile, The Mystic Rangers need help from Gwen Tennyson, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange, Yuukari, Ruby, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith and Radella to help them. Transcript *(This episode begins at the new bathhouse at Japan) *(At Girls Side) *(We see Leena, Mio Otome, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Mimiko, Sakiya, Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie and Bella in their towel wrapped around them.) *'Leena': This feels great! *'Mio Otome': Yeah. *'Sun-Hai Song': This is great we going to Japan it has the bathhouse. *'Jody Mappo': Yep. *'Coki Ching': We're so busy, it makes me dizzy. *'Mimiko': Yes. *'Sakiya': This is heaven! *'Violet': Indeed. *'Katy': I wonder if this area will finally become peaceful. This is the best thing we ever did. *'Linnie': Uh, huh. All's well that ends well. *'Bella': Yeah, yeah! Let's just have a nice relax at the bathhouse. *'Leena': (Blow bubbles) Got it. *'Mio Otome': Did it hit? *'Sun-Hai Song': Yes. *'Jody Mappo': Dolphin? *'Coki Ching': He-he-he. *'Mimiko': Ha. *(At Boys Side) *(We see Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Ben Tennyson, Peter Parker, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Rook Blonko, Sam Alexander, Jinpei Kori and Chazz in their towel on their waist) *'Mordecai': Well, we guess it goes to show them have matured a little. *'Dan Zembrovski': I don't know about that. *'Randy Cunningham': I'm sure it's going well. *'Ben Tennyson': Really? *'Peter Parker': Yep. *'Rigby': What does that mean?! *'Troll Moko': I'm not sure. *'Howard Weinerman': You want me to wash your back, Troll? *'Troll Moko': Okay. *'Howard Weinerman': You're in good hands. *(Howard Weinerman washes Troll's back) *'Howard Weinerman': Your back is swollen. I'll give you a massage. *'Rook Blonko': We owe you one. *'Sam Alexander': Nice. I'm next in line. *'Jinpei Kori': Sure. Go ahead. *'Sam Alexander': Thanks. *'Chazz': We're glad the others aren't here... *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, I wonder how Gwen Tennyson, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange, Yuukari, Ruby, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith and Radella are doing? *'Randy Cunningham': Their are doing magic for training. *'Dan Zembrovski': Fair point. *(At outside) *(Mayuu, Masahirou and Yuzuruu arrives) *'Ultron Megahex': Mayuu, Masahirou, Yuzuruu. Are you alone now? *'Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman': No, he's not. *(Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman': I'm here. *(Suddenly, Warrior Gods Rider Beast arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast': Don't forget me. What are you up to now, Ultron Megahex? *'Ultron Megahex': A Sengoku Driver? A truly intriguing system. *(Ultron Megahex summons Mecha Kurokages) *'Mayuu': Let's go. *'Mage's Belts': Driver On, Please/Now! ♪Shabadobi Touch Henshin (4x)♪ *'Mayuu, Masahirou and Yuzuruu': Transform! *'Mage's Belts': Change, Now! *(Mayuu, Masahirou and Yuzuruu transform into Warrior Gods Rider Mage Green and Blue) *'Ultron Megahex': Get them! *(Ultron Megahex teleports away) *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast, Warrior Gods Rider Mage Green and Blue, Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman and Mecha Kurokages are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast': Let's finish this! *'Beast Driver, Mage's Belts and White WizarDriver': Kick Strike, Go/Now! *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast, Warrior Gods Rider Mage Green and Blue and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman kicks Mecha Kurokages) *(Mecha Kurokages are defeated) *'Warrior Gods Rider Mage (Orange)': Beast, Wiseman, can you grab those two Sengoku Drivers? *'Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman': Sure. *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman grabs the two Sengoku Drivers) *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast': Come on, let's go tell Harutou about this. *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast, Warrior Gods Rider Mage Green and Blue and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman runs away) *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant arrives and sees them) *'Warrior Gods Rider Warrior Sergeant': Hmph. *(Back with Magic Heroes) *'Doctor Strange': Well done, guys. Great job. We finish training. *'Gwen Tennyson': Alright. *(Warrior Gods Rider Wizard arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': That was amazing. *'Scarlet Witch': Harutou, what are you doing here? *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': I'm here to see you, guys. *(Suddenly, Warrior Gods Rider Beast, Warrior Gods Rider Mage Green and Blue and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': Nitoh, Mayuu, Masahirou, Yuzuruu, Ieyaso, what are you doing here? *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast': Well, we came here to find you and we saw Ultron Megahex and we defeated Mecha Kurokages. *'Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman': Yeah, me and Beast got the two Sengoku Drivers. *'Rachele Halfing': Well, me and Tatina found a Red Banana Lockseed and a Red Melon Lockseed with us. *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast': Wonderful. Here. *(Warrior Gods Rider Beast and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman hands Rachele Halfing and Tatina Halfing the two Sengoku Drivers) *'Tatina Halfng': Maybe we could give the two Sengoku Drivers, Red Banana Lockseed and Red Melon Lockseed to Carlo and Bastion.They could use it to fight the Alliance. *'Leolando': Great idea. *(A live-action Mystic Rangers arrives) *'Red Mystic Ranger': Are you the magic heroes? *'Yuuko': Yes. Who wants to know? *'Yellow Mystic Ranger': We're the Mystic Rangers. We need your help Sculpin is attacking the town. *'Radella': That can't be good. We're in. *'Wold Warrior': Let's go. *(Back with Sculpin) *'Scoulpin': Run away, run away! *(Mystic Rangers, Warrior Gods Rider Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Beast, Warrior Gods Rider Mage Green and Blue, Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman, Gwen Tennyson, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange, Yuukari, Ruby, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith and Radella arrives) *'Scoulpin': Magic Super Heroes! *'Red Mystic Ranger': We can not let you do that, Scoulpin. *'Leolando': Let's go! *'White Wizard Driver, Silver White Wizard Driver, Necro Driver, Witch Driver, Sorcerer's Belt, Gold WizarDriver, Crystal WizarDriver, Clear WizarDriver, Black WizarDriver, Black Beast Driver and Mage's Belts': Driver On, Please/Now! ♪Shabadobi Touch Transform (4x)♪ *'Yuukari, Ruby, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith and Radella': Transform! *'White Wizard Driver, Silver White Wizard Driver, Necro Driver, Witch Driver, Sorcerer's Belt and Mage's Belts': Change, Now! *'Gold WizarDriver, Crystal WizarDriver, Clear WizarDriver and Black WizarDriver': Flame, Please! Hii, Hii, Hii Hii Hii! *'Black Beast Driver': Set, Open: L-I-O-N, Lion! *(Yuukari, Ruby, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith and Radella transform into Warrior Gods Rider Wisewoman, Warrior Gods Rider Silver Wiseman, Warrior Gods Rider Necro, Warrior Gods Rider Witch, Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Crystal Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Clear Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Black Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Black Beast and Warrior Gods Rider Mage Yellow, Green Crystal, Light Green, Dark Blue and Dark Green) *'Scoulpin': Who are you, Magic Super Heroes? *'Red Mystic Ranger': Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger! *'Yellow Mystic Ranger': Fast as Lightning~Yellow Mystic Ranger! *'Blue Mystic Ranger': Fluid as the Sea~Blue Mystic Ranger! *'Pink Mystic Ranger': Ever-changing as the Wind~Pink Mystic Ranger! *'Green Mystic Ranger': Strong as a Tree~Green Mystic Ranger! *'White Mystic Ranger': Flurry of Snow~White Mystic Ranger! *'Solaris Knight': Power of the Sun~Solaris Knight! *'Wolf Warrior': Burning Heart of Fire~Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! *'Mystic Rangers': We call fourth the magic, together as one, united for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': Warrior Gods Rider Wizard! *'Warrior Gods Rider Beast': Warrior Gods Rider Beast! *'Warrior Gods Rider Mage (Orange, Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green Crystal, Light Green, Dark Blue and Dark Green)': Warrior Gods Rider Mage! *'Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman': Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman! *'Warrior Gods Rider Wisewoman': Warrior Gods Rider Wisewoman! *'Warrior Gods Rider Silver Wiseman': Warrior Gods Rider Silver Wisewoman! *'Warrior Gods Rider Necro': Warrior Gods Rider Necro! *'Warrior Gods Rider Witch': Warrior Gods Rider Witch! *'Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer': Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer! *'Warrior Gods Rider Gold Wizard': Warrior Gods Rider Gold Wizard! *'Warrior Gods Rider Crystal Wizard': Warrior Gods Rider Crystal Wizard! *'Warrior Gods Rider Clear Wizard': Warrior Gods Rider Clear Wizard! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Wizard': Warrior Gods Rider Black Wizard! *'Warrior Gods Rider Black Beast': Warrior Gods Rider Black Beast! *'Red Mystic Ranger and Warrior Gods Rider Necro': We are... *'All': Magic Super Heroes! *'Scoulpon': Oh. *'Red Mystic Ranger': let's do this! *(Mystic Rangers, Warrior Gods Rider Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Beast, Warrior Gods Rider Mage Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green Crystal, Light Green, Dark Blue and Dark Green, Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman, Gwen Tennyson, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange, Warrior Gods Rider Wisewoman, Warrior Gods Rider Silver Wiseman, Warrior Gods Rider Necro, Warrior Gods Rider Witch, Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Crystal Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Clear Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Black Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Black Beast and Scoulpon are fighting each other) *'Red Mystic Ranger': Let's finish this as a team. *'Green Mystic Ranger, Pink Mystic Ranger, Red Mystic Ranger, Blue Mystic Ranger and Yellow Mystic Ranger': Magi Staff! Full Power! *'White Mystic Ranger': Snow Staff! *'Wolf Warrior': Knight Saber! *'Solaris Knight': Jenji Shining Attack! *'WizarDriver, Beast Driver, White Wizard Drivers, Silver White Wizard Driver, Necro Driver, Witch Driver, Sorcerer's Belt, Gold WizarDriver, Crystal WizarDriver, Clear WizarDriver, Black WizarDriver, Black Beast Driver and Mage's Belts': Kick Strike, Please/Go/Now! *(Mystic Rangers, Warrior Gods Rider Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Beast, Warrior Gods Rider Mage Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green Crystal, Light Green, Dark Blue and Dark Green, Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman, Warrior Gods Rider Wisewoman, Warrior Gods Rider Silver Wiseman, Warrior Gods Rider Necro, Warrior Gods Rider Witch, Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Crystal Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Clear Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Black Wizard and Warrior Gods Rider Black Beast slashes, shoots and kicks Scoulpon) *'Scoulpon': Aah! *(Scoulpon is defeated) *'Warrior Gods Rider Necro': We did it. *(After Scoulpon is defeated) *'Leolando': That was amazing teaming up with you, guys. *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': Yep. We gotta go we going back home to the World of the Sengoku talking about the Alliance. Where they are. *(Warrior Gods Rider Wizard, Warrior Gods Rider Beast, Warrior Gods Rider Mage Green and Blue and Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman walks away) *'Yuuko': Good luck. (To Mystic Rangers) So, you going tell the others about the Alliance? *'Green Mystic Ranger': Yes we are. *'Solaris Knight': Alright, let's go. *(Mystic Rangers got on the Mystic Racers and Magic Carpet) *'Pink Mystic Ranger': Goodbye! *'All': Bye bye! *'Blue Mystic Ranger': Bye bye! *'White Mystic Ranger': Hold on tight. *'Wolf Warrior': Okay. *(Mystic Rangers on their Mystic Racers and Magic Carpet rides away) *'Doctor Strange': Off they go. *'Zatina': They are going to tell the others. *'Alexina': Yeah. Come on. Let's go tell the others what we did. *'All': Right! *(As Gwen Tennyson, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange, Yuukari, Ruby, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith and Radella left; Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant in his TriCyclone sees them) *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Good luck, Magic Heroes. *(Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant with his TriCyclone rides away) *'Dino Charge Talon Ranger': My, my. What did they call themselves the Magic Heroes? I don't wanna know. *(Dino Charge Talon Ranger with his Dino Cycle rides away) *'of Magic Team Up is Go!' Gallery MechaKurokagesMatsubokkuriArms.png SlooProImg 20130915205818.jpg White Wizard.png Beast.jpg 1c8c92cd.jpg Img-kamen-rider-wizard-episode-29-part-2-291.jpg 8 Magirangers.jpg Sht gp full trailer.jpg Tumblr n8kutmUU7X1rz2z08o2 1280.png Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited